


Tea with a slice of Danger

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Still fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a normally excellent mechanic, has to research on how to fix a rare car, but how will he react when suddenly the trip to the bookstore turns out dangerous for a certain black haired clerk? And how will it affect his love life...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Damn, I feel stupid"

**Author's Note:**

> (If you find spelling errors, please tell me.)
> 
> Before you read, I apologize in advance for the jokes that sound like straight out of a 'dad jokes' book.
> 
> Questions and opinions, may it be good or (contructive and/or honestly) bad, into the comments! :D

"Damn, I feel stupid."

Bobby, owner of the service station Singer, rolls with his eyes.  
"Idjit, 'course ya got no idea on a car like this. It's old and there weren't even produced many in first place. But that's no excuse for skippin' work, go and make ya smart."  
Dean huffs and turns, walking from the broken car over to his bag. Fishing out his wallet, he puts it in his back pocket and gives Bobby a small wave before making his way to the nearby library.

-~-

The mechanic enters the library, heading directly to the information counter.  
A man in his fourties stares indifferently at him. 

"What?"

"Hey, no reason to be so excited, man. Do you have any books about older cars, at best one with much mechanic information?"

The man sighs heavily, sitting up and tipping something into his computer. "No."

"Are you serious?" Dean asks, feeling slightly angry for walking to the library for nothing.

"No, I'm Jeremy. Now, are you going to stand here all day?"

Dean runs a hand through his hair. "Son of a-"

"Try the bookstore down the road, there have all kinds of weird books nobody wants. Now leave and-"

"Let you continue sleeping and eating butter sticks, based on your looks. Have a nice day." Dean spat out and quickly left.   
"Everyone in this fuckin' town is just so damn friendly..." the brunette murmurs while going down the road.

-~-

After a few minutes, he reaches a small shop with a big, blue sign: Novak Books. 

"Must be the place." Dean says and enters.

Immediately, he is greeted with a happy smile from a black haired man. 

'...Very cute looking man. Damn, what am I even thinking?'

"Welcome! Are you searching for something specific?"

Dean gets ripped from his thoughts and replies. "Ah, um, yeah. Do you have any books about cars? A technical one about older models?"  
The man hums and starts to search through several shelves and after a while pulls out a brown, leathery looking book. 

"This one is a little older itself. But it has everything to know from the first cars up to... I think eighties?"

The mechanic grins. "Great, I already thought I'd have to dig myself through the internet. Thanks, man. How much is it?"

"To be specific, it is not 'man', my name is Castiel. Anyways, like I said it's old and almost antic. The price is 60 Dollars." he said and looked slightly apologetic.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. My name's Dean. And, uh... I didn't think it'd be that much... I only have fifty with me..."

Castiel smiles softly. "Well... I think you are allowed to read it here? I mean, you could look through it and if you like it, then I put it aside and you can pay for it when you have the money." 

Dean watches the clerk with wide eyes. "I... thanks. Me and my boss want to fix a specific car, but I've never worked with that kind before and it's too old that I know much about it... If I can find that type in there it'd be a huge help. Really, thank you, Castiel."

"It's no problem. Take as much time as you want. You can make yourself comfortable in that chair in the corner if you would like."

The brunette flashes a bright smile and takes the book from Castiel, sitting down in the corner and starts to read.

-~-

Dean quickly finds the section about similar types of what he's trying to fix and lets himself sink into the book.

He barely recognises the sound of the shop bell until it is too late. Three men entered the room, one of them punching Castiel in the gut, another hitting him in the face.

"Hey, little Novak, where's your big bro? He still owes us, you know?" the third man, appearantly the leader of the small gang, says and spits the clerk in the face.  
Dean jumps from his seat, rushing over to them and kicking the leader hard in the back of his knees, causing him to fall down.   
He grabs the head and smashes it against the counter, enough to make him unconscious. The two others quickly let go of Castiel and try to hit him from two different sides. 

But the brunette acts faster, dropping down low and pushing them together, so that they hit each other. Dean rises to his feet, kicking the left one in the ribs and then holds him upright by the hem of his shirt. The mechanic punches him directly on the face, so hard there is the sound of his nose being broken. The other man hurries to action, pulling out a switchblade and tries to stab Dean.

Dean manages to pull away so the blade only cuts into his side, beneath the ribcage. He hisses out of pain and presses his hands against the wound.  
Castiel, seemingly horrified from the events, pulls himself together and holds onto the man from behind, turning to throw his head against counter, just like Dean did to the leader. Dean blows a light punch to the man under him with the broken nose, putting him to sleep as well. 

"Damn Cas, you really have great friends there." the brunette says breathless.

Castiel sighs and sit down on the ground. "My brother has a weak spot for danger. He is kind of always involved with bad people like these, I think in this case he cheated on them in a round of poker. I will go and call the police for them. And you need an ambulance."

Dean huffs and leans against the wall. "No, it's alright. The guy barely cut me. It's them who'll need a doc."

The black haired man shakes his head and then pulls out his phone, dialing 911.

-~-

Soon, the police arrived and took care of the three men.

Dean seated himself back in the chair and Castiel stood next to him while talking to an officer about what had happened.

The officer looked at Dean impressed. "You sure got some moves, but it's still stupid to go after three people by himself, you got that? Next time call us immediately."  
The brunette nods and watches him until he goes with the rest, leaving him and Castiel alone. 

The clerk smiles sadly. "Why didn't you say anything about your wounds? They need to be threated."

Dean looks away. "I hate hospitals. I'll just go home and put a bandage on my-" Before he could finish his sentence, Castiel ran into the back of the shop. Shortly after, he returns with a first aid kit.

"No. I will treat you. See it as a 'thank you for saving me from getting hurt'." 

Dean looks confused, then chuckles. "You don't actually have to do the marks, you know? But thanks, again."

Castiel nods and gently lifts Dean's shirt. "A bandage wont do... hold on." he says and searches through the kit, then pulling out a needle, thread, bandages and an iodine solution. 

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to a hospital? That will hurt real bad if I do this, Dean."

"Yeah. It's no big deal, just... be careful."

The black haired man sighs lightly and begins to clean the wound, then makes four stitches to close the small gap and wraps it up.   
He tries to ignore Deans hisses of pain while attending to his wounds, but deep inside he feels his heart break from the sound.


	2. A nice cup of... Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yeah. Second chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Maybe it's obvious that I'm not that much of a John Winchester Fan... And I have the head-canon that he used to beat his kids whenever he got angry, or drunk, or both. I mean let's face it, these boys have gone through tough shit, I'm sure.

"Thanks for stitching me up, Castiel."

"You are very welcome, Dean. In fact, I really have to thank you too, for... well... getting yourself hurt in order to protect me."

"Yeah... no problem. I think I'm gonna leave now, though. I'll explain all this to my boss tomorrow and take a day off. If you're okay with it, I'm gonna drop by and buy that book."

Castiel smiles brightly. "Of course I am. But, I will drive you home. There is no possibility that I will let you go alone in that condition. I just need to close the shop first."

"Castiel, dude, you don't have to-"

"Do you want anything while I close up? A cup of tea?"

Dean sighs heavily and gives in, sinking down in the chair. "A beer would sound good, to be honest."

The clerk tilts his head to the side. "I must apologize, but I don't have any, I barely drink. But I could offer coffee as well..."

'Why is that man so fucking adorable?'  
"That was a joke. I didn't expect a bookstore to have alcohol."

"Oh." Castiel simply says and than cleans up the mess the attackers made, does the cash settlement and locks the windows.

Dean stands up when he notices Cas finishing and slowly walks outside, waiting next to the door.

Castiel quickly rushes to the door too, locks the door and then leads Dean to his car. 

"Castiel, no offense, but your car clearly has seen better days." Dean says while getting into the jubilee golden car.

"I like it." Cas states as he starts the engine.

-~-

"Are you okay on your own?" Castiel asks when they arrived and Dean gets out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I live with my brother so don't worry."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow, Dean."

"See ya, Cas." Dean waves and hurries inside. As soon as he enters, he hears a chuckle, coming from a giant draped on the couch. 

"Had a nice date today?"

"....what?"

"Your smile is almost splitting your face, Dean."

"Did you hit your head too hard? I'm not smiling."

Sam sighs and sits up. "I meant internally, your... nevermind, what happened to you?"

Dean lets himself fall to the couch and leans his head againt the cushions. "Bobby wants to fix a damn old car, so I headed out to learn about this type and then the clerk in the bookstore almost got beat up by some idiots. I stepped in, kicked their ass, and one of them tried to stab me, that's where I got this." he says and slowly lifts his shirt, showing Sam the already soaked bandage.

"That sounds straight out of a movie, man. Hold on, I'm gonna grab some new bandages for you. Come to think of it, you weren't in a hospital, were you?"

Dean shakes his head. "Thanks, Sammy. And no, the clerk I saved stitched me up. I'm gonna go there tomorrow and thank him properly."

Sam changes his brothers bandages and then frowns at him. "Call me Sammy again and I will make sure you get stabbed for real."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to sleep, Miss pissy pants." Dean chuckles before letting his shirt back down and heads to his room, briefly listening to cursing coming through the door before laying down to sleep.

-~-

The next morning Dean wakes up to the wonderful smell of coffee, bacon, and ...his stupid phone. 

"Stop ringing, you son of a bitch." he grumbles before picking up.

"Are you still comin' today or had researching knocked you out that hard?"

"Mornin' to you too, Bobby. I can't come today though, got stabbed yesterday. Don't ask, long story. Well, more like a deeper cut, but still..."

"I'm surrounded by idiots. But alright, we'll let the car stay for now. You comin' tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself today, idiot."

"Mhmm..." Dean murmurs and hangs up. Then, he goes for a shower, puts on fresh bandages and clothing and heads to the kitchen.

"Sam, you're the best damn brother and I love you." Dean immediately says when he sees the full breakfast Sam cooked, from bacon to pancakes.

"I'm only doing this because you got hurt." On Deans raising eyebrow he continues, "....and because I want you to tell me about the book guy."

"...why?" Dean asks nervously, and sighs when he looks at his brothers face.  
'I don't even want to know what he's thinking'  
"His name is Castiel-"

"Like the 'angel of Thursday' Castiel? What a shame you were born on a wednesday, though."

"How do you even know- wait. nevermind. I don't want to hear it."

Sam chuckles while sipping his coffee. "You have to ask him about his birthday. Maybe it matches with yours!"

"I take everything back. You're the worst."

"Mhmhm. What else do you know about the angel-man?"

'A-Angel-man?'  
"No, you ruined this conversation for yourself." Dean said quickly and continued to eat his breakfast silently.

"Then I guess I come with you!"

The older brother looks up from his now finished plate. "Only if you promise you wont be embarrassing."

"I promise at the lives of all your possible children with the angel."

Dean nearly chokes on his coffee and begins to cough.

-~-

"The name Castiel is associated with attractiveness, intelligence, and sympathy." Sam reads from his phone while they walk from the car to the shop. Dean simply rolls with his eyes and tries to ignore him. As soon as the shop door bell rings, Castiel shoots a big smile at Dean. "Hello, Dean. And..."

"I'm his brother, Sam. Nice to meet you, Castiel." Sam greets and then whispers into Deans ear: "Guess it's true!"

The mechanic lightly punches his brother in the shoulder. "Hi, Castiel. Still got the book?"

"Of course, here." Castiel gets the book from under the counter and gives it Dean.

"60 bucks, right?" The brunette asks while opening his wallet. The angel-man smiles and shakes his head, though. "For you only 50, think of it as a hero discount."  
Dean laughs a little and pays the book with his hero discount. "Thanks, Castiel. But yesterday was no big deal, luckily nothing really bad happened."

Sam suddenly grins from ear to ear, looking at the two. "Castiel, I thank you for treating my brothers wounds. Would you mind to eat dinner with us today?"

Cas tilts his head slightly while thinking. "No, I have time. And if I am not a burden for you, then I'd happily eat with you two."

"Not at all! Right, Dean? You could make your amazing burgers."

"Yeah, sure."

"How about 7 p.m. Castiel? And since you drove Dean home I assume you know where our apartment is?"

Castiel nods, a little confused by how nice the Winchesters are to him.

"Great, see you!" Sam says quickly, taking large steps to exist and pulling Dean by his arm with him.

"What are you planning, Sam?"

"You didn't ask him out, so I thought I'd arrange something like a play date."

"WHAT."

"Come on, Dean. He's perfect! You didn't date anyone since we moved here, and that has to change."

Dean pulled his arm free and stared at Sam with wide eyes. "How did you even know that I.... you know...."

Sam sighed and got with Dean in the car. "To be honest, I may have eavesdropped the evening when you told Dad. I went to sleep though when he...   
started to 'punish' you for it. Sorry."

"Don't be, Sam. You couldn't have done anything against Dad thinking being gay is a fuckin' disease or something, anyway." Dean says quietly and starts to drive to the nearest supermarket to buy things for the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually googled the name Castiel about the attributes and looked up on which day Dean was born...   
> I have no life. Or friends.
> 
> If you liked it, tell me so I write more chapters if you want!   
> (but don't expect anything soon, I downloaded pokemon go... *cries silently in a corner*)


	3. Tea with a slice of... love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how american burgers are made... or at least the meat part...  
> My family always mixes the meat with a slice of toast or a roll before adding yolk, mustard, garlic and simple salt/pepper, then throwing it in a pan. Also, Sam says a line my grandma always used to say while I made burgers: "Lass nicht den Bäcker gewinnen", german for "Don't let the baker win", meaning that if you put too much toast or roll into the meat mix it ends up falling apart and tasting like almomst nothing. No idea why, I somehow just like the line.  
> (Now you know how to make burgers in a saxony style, congratulations! :D )

Shopping and preparing dinner went by quietly. Dean was standing in the almost too small kitchen of the apartment, his hands busy with the burger mass.

"Don't let the baker win!" Sam shouted amused.

Dean simply rolled with his eyes and went back to his task silently.

"Are you nervous about the date?"

"It's not a date."

"U-huh. Sure." Sam chuckles and gets up, then puts on jacket and shoes.

"Where are you going? I'm almost done."

"I know. That's why I'm going. Set a burger for me aside!" the younger brother waves with big smile and hurries outside before Castiel is supposed to appear.

-~-

Exactly 7 p.m. rings the doorbell. Dean rushes to the door. "Hey, Castiel. Come in."

Castiel smiles sweetly. "Hello, Dean. Thank you." He steps into the apartment and looks around while Dean is getting back to his pan of sizzling burger meat. "It's nice here."

"Thanks, it's teamwork between me decorating and my brother actually cleaning." the brunette says and turns off the heat. "Do you trust me to meet your taste or do you want to finish the burger by yourself?"

"I trust you, Dean."

The mechanic quickly looks away from the angel man to hide his small blush creeping up. He puts the meat in the buns and adds sauce, vegetables, cheese and bacon he had cooked before the burger meat, then sets two plates with a burger on the table.

Castiel sits down at the table silently and Dean hesitates to sit down. "Do you... er... want something to drink with that?"

"Do you have tea?"

Dean thinks and hums lighty. "I think my brother has some. Give me a sec." He searches through some cabinets until he found some black tea, read the back on how to make it and after a short while he gives Castiel a steaming mug and himself a beer.

"Thank you, Dean. May I ask where your brother is? He was the one who suggested this dinner."

"He went out half an hour before you arrived. No idea when he comes back, though."

Castiel tilts his head a little in confusion and Dean feels the urge to just grab him and never let go.

-~-

Castiel manages somehow to eat 3 of the massive burgers while Dean ate two and felt like he was going explode.

"These were the best burgers I had in my entire life."

"I'm glad you liked them. Hey, do you have to go back now or... do you want to watch a movie or something? Maybe?"

"Sure, why not. I don't have to open the bookstore tomorrow until 11."

Dean lets Castiel pick out a movie and then settles down with him on the couch. He gets to see about 20 minutes before his eyes start to have trouble being open and slowly falls asleep.

Castiel doesn't get much further either, lightly snoring.

-~-

Around midnight, Sam returns. He slowly opens the door to see his brother and Cas sleeping on the couch, Castiels head against Dean's shoulder. He grins to himself and carefully drapes a blanket over the two before grabbing a burger and retreating to his room.

-~-

The next morning, Sam walks into the kitchen to make coffee and sees that Dean and Castiel were still sleeping on the couch, but now they were spread on the whole thing and a tangled mess of limbs and blanket.

Sam laughs at the sight and lightly pokes their cheeks. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

The older brother and the clerk let out a small groan, almost synchronised. Dean sits up and strechtes while Castiel suddenly blushes hard.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to stay that long, I..."

"It's fine, Cas. We all need a good sleep sometimes, right, Dean?"

Dean blinks his sleep away and then everything sinks in. "Wha-? Oh. Uhm... I didn't want to fell asleep on you like this, but I guess it's... fine?"

Sam laughs even harder than before and goes back to the kitchen, getting the three of them coffee. 

-~-

Dean and Castiel sit on the table next to each other and Sam across the two of them. "So? How was the evening?"

"The burgers were amazing, like promised. I had a lot of fun." Cas said with a small smile.

Sam smiled back and drank his coffee in nearly one go.

"We... could hang out another time... if you want." Dean murmured between sips.

"That sounds good, Dean."

-~-

"Had fun at your date with Cas?" Sam asked with a wide grin.

Dean had returned from meeting Castiel the forth time that month after work, this time it was a rather fancy restaurant Cas insistet. "It wasn't a date, Sam."

"Then ask him out already!"

"As if it is that easy..."

-~-

The door to the bookstore opened, and Castiel smiled happily at Dean. "Hello, Dean. Are you here for a book?"

"No, I'm just done with work and thought I'd pay a visit."

"Dean, if you wouldn't mind... There's something I would like to discuss with you."

The brunette felt a drop of cold sweat run down his neck and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Cas sighed heavily and stared into Deans eyes. "I had a lot of fun with you, Dean. I really enjoy to... hang out with you, as you call it."

Dean felt his chest tighten and he nodded slightly for Castiel to continue.

"But... I don't know if I want just that. I like you, Dean. I really like you a lot..."

"I-I... don't... like you." Dean said quickly and hurried out of the bookstore.

Castiel sighed again, his eyes stung and just before he could cry, he heard his phone ring with a new message. From Dean. Castiel read the message, then again, and again. He stared at his phone for several minutes, not believing it's content.

/I don't like you... but I think I love you./

He smiled to himself and texted back. 

/Can I invite you to a sleepover in my apartment?/

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this will get fluffier, aaand only a little bit worse....
> 
> I don't know how many chapter I'll write, depends on how much you guys like it and want it to continue :)


End file.
